


Time management skills

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true test of time management skills is managing to fit in priorities that fall outside of the schedule, without breaking the rules. At this, Prowl is pre-eminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time management skills

It was another long orn in what seemed an endless series of long orns.

There was always too much to be done, too few mecha to do it, and too little time to do it in. He knew that better than anyone, being in charge of duty rostering as well as battle planning and all the other duties that came with simply being the SIC. It had been so busy recently he had not even had to reprimand anyone for unsuitable behaviour: they had not had time to misbehave.

In fact, it had been so busy recently that he could not actually recall the last time he had seen Jazz outside of meetings or finding him already deep in recharge.

Considering for a moment, he then rose from his desk and strode out into the corridor. He passed scores of mechs, but none of them stopped him or asked why he had left his office in the middle of a shift: they simply trusted that he was where he was supposed to be.

Finding Jazz running a battle simulation with a group of potential new ops recruits, he curtly ordered Mirage to take over and instructed Jazz to follow him.

Jazz matched him stride for stride, accepting without question that there was good reason for this disruption until he walked into a particular small, empty room. His partner frowned, slowing, but Prowl grabbed his arm and hauled him in then shut the door.

It automatically locked the moment it was closed.

"What's goin' on?"

"Hush, I need to concentrate."

"Concentrate?"

"Indeed. I'm filing a report for dereliction of duty, and assigning the appropriate punishment for abandoning a duty post. Specifically, one joor in the brig."

Jazz blinked at him, then grinned and tugged him over towards the berth.

"Wanna add some more misdemeanours to that?"

"Such as?"

Jazz smirked, glancing up to where the security camera covered the cell and splaying his hands deliberately over Prowl's back as he pulled him closer.

"Well to start with, how about physical assault on a superior officer?"


End file.
